trunks and goten get together
by ziggey9
Summary: trunks and goten are going out with each other but vegeta hates the idea


"Trunks in the gravity room NOW!" vegeta yelled echoing through capsule corp.

Trunks was in his bedroom with goten watching tv cuddling up to each other when vegeta bangs on the door.

"TRUNKS GRAVITY ROOM NOW"

"Dad im busy im with goten" he says looking into gotens eyes

"Bring him along"

"Really dad" trunks said opening the door to reviel the two boys in there pjs.

"Yes, now get dressed." the three walk into the gr and trained when bulla walks in.

" dad i need to talk"

"Wheres your mother"

"Out with chichi its wednsday"

"What do you want princess, you know your not aloud in here when im training its dangerous" vegeta says stopping the training and turning the machine off

"Dad i can handle the wait im saiyan like you you know"

"Yes but ... no princess off mine is gonna get hurt, now what do you want"

"Is it ok if a boy joins us for tea?"

"Is he a strong boy?"

"Yea he does marshal arts."

"Ok fine"

At dinner the family where sat down when bulla walked in introducing the mysteryous boy

"Mum dad, this is cabi he's my new boyfriend"

"H...hello mr, mrs briefs"

"Hello cabi nice to meet you" bulma says shaking his hand when she realised who he was vegeta stood up and looked at the boy

"You look familier"

"You you know my father, sir"

"Who is he" vegeta said looking closly as the boy

"Dad he looks like yamcha" trunks said " look at the scar over his eye"

"Your right trunks he does look a bit like yamcha" bulma said

"WHAT!" vegeta yelled.

"Out i dont want my daughter dating a boy related to that asshole"

" vegeta dont be rude" bulma said slapping him in the head.

"Welcome hunny would you like something to drink?" bulma asked seating the young boy.

Vegeta takes his plate and goes to train his anger off.

After dinner they sat down and started talking to cabi about where hes been for all these years, when vegeta walked in

"Oh look whos back" bulma says

"Just shut up woman, i just came for a drink… WHY IS HE STILL HERE"

"Vegeta dont be rude"

"Why hes probably as weak as his father"

"VEGETA!... sorry dont mind him"

Later that day cabi went home and bulla had a right go at vegeta for being so mean

" dad why did you embarass me like that"

"Because if anyone wants your love they have to go through me"

"And now he bes all fatherly" bulma said crossing her arms.

"AHHHH DAD I HATE YOU !" bulla shouted in vegeta's face and ran off to her room.

The next day cabi knocked on the door

"H...hello again sir im here to pick up bulla for school"

"Trunks takes bulla to school"

"I know but…" cabi tried to say but vegeta cut him off

"You want to take bulla to school then you have to spar with me after school."

"What sir? What is sparing"

"Ahch you idiot, sparing is fighting"

"Oi you want my daughters love you dont you? You have to go through me first and that wont be easy." vegeta says standing all proud.

"S...sorry sir i just wanted to walk her to school...sir"

"Well she walks with trunks and goten not a week boy like yourself"

"Im not week sir im stronger then my father"

"Then prove it after school you bring my princess back and come out back to my gravity chamber, ill challange you to go up to 10x earth gravity and if you can do it then you will come back every thursday to train, you got that boy"

"Y..yes sir."

"Im ready.. Bye dad" bulla walked past vegeta and grabs cabi's arm and the two walk down the drive way.

"Whats with your dad, he scares me bulla"

"Who isnt scared of my dad hes a proud prince"

"WHAT YOU DADS A PRINCE"

"Of course he is along with kakarot hes the only one of his race and when there race exsisted he was the prince"

"There not the only 2 my mother is a saiyan" she came to earth 20 years ago finding peace from freiza but found my dad and had me."

"So your saying theres more saiyans out there"

Bulla and cabi where at school when trunks and goten called for them running behind.

"Bulla, cabi wait up" goten shouted.

"Oh hey trunks, goten. Cabi was just saying that his mother is saiyan"

"What really theres more out there" trunks said

"Yea thats what i said"

They arrived at school when cabi's mother drove up shouting out the window.

"Cabi dear your lunch"

"Thanks mum" cabi ran to his mothers car as bulla, trunks and goten all looked at each other

"She looks familiar" trunks said

"Yea now you say it she looks like one of the girls in dads album." bulla said

"Hey cabi invite your mother to my birthday next week" bulla said

"Why wont that be wierd?"

"No not at all i want your mother to meet my dad"

"Ok sure tomorrow why dont you bring your mum to my house after collage."

That night cabi walked bulla home as instructed and asked her where the gravity room was

"Why do you wanna know where my dads training room is cabi, your not training with him are you"

"Well maybe… yes im having a sparing match with him to see if im capable for you"

"Cabi no you'll be killed"

"No i wont im half saiyan like you ill be able to stand it … right"

Cabi walked out back to the back garden where vegeta was waiting for him

"You ready nerd"

"I guess sir"

"There will be no guessing with me boy"

"Sorry sir"

"Just get in boy" vegeta and cabi walked in the gravity room leaving bulla watching the gravity room from the kitchen in fear.

"Dont worry dear he will be fine" bulma said putting her hand on bullas sholder.

" but mum dads gonna kill him"

Meanwhile in the gravity room

"Take that" vegeta shouted shooting ki blasts at cabi

"Sir please i dont know how to shoot ki blasts like you"

Cabi jumped out of the way as vegeta started to rapped fire at cabi

"Galic gun fire" vegeta yelled shooting a galic gun as the poor boy

"Nice try sir but my mother showed me how to dodge the GALIC gun"

"What" vegeta was shocked to see the power of this boy

"How are you so strong?"

"My mother and father helped me become who i am"

"Mother?"

"Yea shes a saiyan like you she came to earth 20 years ago in order to escape frieza"

"Another saiyan?"

"Yea"

"Prove it"

"How sir?"

"Become a super saiyan"

"But sir what even is a super saiyan"

"Use your energy to become super"

"But how can i become super when i cant even shoot ki blasts"

"Fine that will be next weeks lession"

"Yes sir … did i pass the test?"

"Yes for this week i will alow you to take my daughter out follow me and we will talk"

Vegeta and cabi walked out and walked into the house upstairs and into the bedroom. Bulla ran after them when vegeta slammed the door

"Look your a good one boy now tell me who is your mother?"

"Well her name is zachi"

"As in this zachi?" vegeta searches through his bed side draw and found an old picture of him and zachi

"Yea thats my mum"

"Look boy you take this and take my daughter out and dont come back till tomorrow"

"Y..yes sir"

"And dont call me sir"

"Yes ... master?"

"Very well"

The next day bulla called vegeta and asked if he would come pick her up. Vegeta flew to the high school when bulla and cabi was standing smiling at him.

A voice came from behind vegeta

"Prince vegeta?" vegeta turned and sore zachi

"Zachi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up cabi"

"I came to pick up bulla"

"After all these years i though you where dead along with your father"

"And i thought the same"

"So your married i see"

"Yes and this is princess bulla"

"This is cabi my son"

"Would you like to come round, my wife would like to meet you"

"Dad your being alfaly nice to her?"

"Thats because your dad and i used to …" vegeta turned around and grabbed zachi's mouth muffaling it before she could blink,

"Not a word you got that" vegeta said looking furiously into her eyes.

She nodded

"What i was ment to say is the prince and i used to work together fighting battles and killing off planets for frieza."

"Thats so cool mum" cabi shouted.

"Well that was years ago i dont care about that anymore."

"HEY DAD" trunks came flying down holding gotens hand.

"Zachi this is my son trunks and my son in law goten."

"Wait isnt that bardock?"

"No its bardocks grandson."

"Wait bardock had a kid"

"Yes kakarot and he has 2 sons gohan and goten"

"Kakarot … kakarot … oh 2137 the boy sent here to distroy earth 40 ish years ago"

"Yes that one"

"Oh cool, hello boys"

" hey dad is it cool if i spend the night at gotens tonight"

"Is it ok with your mother?"

"I havnt seen her"

"Then fine but be back tomorrow for tea"

"Yes dad" trunks hugs vegeta and flies of with goten.

Vegeta, zachi, bulla and cabi went back to capsual corp to meet chichi and bulma.

"Woman this is zachi, cabis mother"

"Welcome to capsual corp zachi"

"No no the plessure is mine"

"So cabi is bullas age"

"Yes hes 14 in march"

"Oh bullas in june"

All of a sudden a bright flash of light came from outside, everyone rushed out to see what it was.

It was future trunks coming back from the futer again…

"Trunks what on earth, i wasnt expecting to see you again" bulma shouted

"Mum i need your help"

"Whats wrong"

"Its goku… he went ssj5 but it failed."

"Ummm ssj5 hu" bulma said looking at the futer version of his son.

"WHAT A NEW FORM" vegeta shouted

"Yes dad but it went wrong goku turned ssj5 but went evil and is wiping out everyone."

"What do you mean everyone trunks" bulma said worried

"I mean chichi, pan, bulla, dad, you and even…" trunks stops

"Trunks what about mia"

"Mia? Mum i broke up with mia after goku black remember"

"Thats right since our trunks is dating goten it changes the futer"

"yea …" trunks falls to his knees and started to cry "goten, grace and even oliver there all dead"

"Who are grace and oliver?" bulla asks

"Bulla, grace and oliver were … my kids they were brave and strong like you i mean grace was a spitting image of you but when goku trancformed he … he wiped them all out"

"There there trunks come inside and have a cup of coffee"

"Thanks mum"

They all went inside and had a coffee when zachi was very confused.

"So who is this then" zachi asked

"This is my son" bulma said as kid trunks comes running through the door

"Mum mum futer trunks' time machine is outside!" he yells as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh your here"

"Hey trunks" bulma says to kid trunks and goten

"Ok ok im very confused" zachi shouts over the speeking

"Right this is my son as a kid" she says pointing to kid trunks "and this is him in the futer" she says pointing to futer trunks " when ever the futer is in danger he comes back to us to change it"

"Oh ok so he saves the world by coming back to the past"

"Exactly"

"Mother we need to tell goku"

"No we do not…" she starts "if we tell goku that he can transform again hes gonna try"

"Oh yea" trunks said.

"Hey future me what am i like in the futer after goku black has gone" kid trunks asks

"Well i mean how old are you right now"

"Im 21 at the moment"

"Well in about a year and a half you will get married."

"What…" trunks shouts "to who"

"Goten … you will propose to him in half a year and then will get married in about 18 months. Then in 2 and a half years you will get a doner to lend you her egg and will inpregnant mia. She agrees to take on your children and you get a pair of twins oliver and grace."

"Wow really so i have children"

"Yea grace will look like bulla and oliver will look like goten" trunks says as tears fall down his cheeks

"Thats so cool" goten says falling over onto the floor

"OH NO GOTEN" kid trunks shouts before catching the falling goten and flying him up to his room.

Bulla runs to trunks room to see if goten ok. But when she got there trunks slams the door in bullas face.

Bulla put her ear against the door and heard trunks calling gotens name.

"Trunks is he ok?"

"go away bulla"trunks said in an unsteady voice…

Bulla walked down stairs and everyone looked at her

"Is he ok?"

"I dont know i got locked out"

Bulma being a woried mother walks up to check on them.

"Trunks … goten are you ok?"

Trunks opens the door in tears

"Mum hes not waking up"

"Let me look" bulma kneels next to the bed and listens to gotens heart rythms and breathing patturns and turns out he had flew he was breathing heavily his heart was a fast pase and bulma called an paramedic.

20 minutes later a paramedic came knocking at the door.

"Hes up stairs."

The paramedic walks up to the bedroom puts goten on a drip and gives him a shot of morphine to kill the tempiture. After goten was at a stedy temperature and was at a normal rythem the doctor left.

"Oh goten how did you get so ill so quickly?" asked trunks sat next to the sleeping goten.

"Trunks is he ok?" bulla asked in the door way

"No bulla hes not waking up"

"How long will he be asleep for?"

"I dont know"

"Ok well its getting late mum wants to see you before you go to bed."

"Thanks bulla tell her ill be right down." bulla runs off and trunks kisses the sleeping goten before running down stairs.

"Trunks … futer trunks needs a place to stay can you show him to the spare bedroom also can you take a cold towel to goten"

"Yes mum" trunks showed futer trunks to the spare bedroom before going to bed himself cuddling up to the sleeping goten who is hooked up to the drip.

The next morning trunks woke up to find goten was gone. In a panic trunks jumped up grabbed a dressing gown and ran down stairs he entered the kitchen to see goten grabbing a glass of water.

"g...goten!" trunks eyes filled as he sore his soon to be husband standing In front of him.

"it's ok trunks I feel fine now" goten says as trunks runs to hug goten.

"Goten I thought you'd never wake up"

"it's ok trunks I'm fine see"

"Your attached to a IV goten your not fine."

The two boys went back up to cuddle in bed as the morning flew by.

Hours flew by as the two boys where in bed when a knock at the door came.

"Trunks its me" future trunks' voice said coming through the door.

"Oh come in trunks" kid trunks said

"Hows goten…" he said opening the door "oh your awake how are you goten, feeling any better?"

"Yea tones" goten said taking a sip of water

"Ok well i just wanted to know if your ok im going to train with dad for a while, while im here you two rest up now and call mum if you need anything"

"Thanks future me i will do" trunks closed the door leaving kid trunks and goten to cudle each other some more.

In the gravity room trunks walked in closing the door behind him.

"Lets see what strength is dad at and i can see if i can do half." he thought to himself

He turned the machine on and felt what 250g feels like. It wasnt half bad and he felt like he could go higher. Trunks went higher and higher untill it reached 400g thats when vegeta barged in.

"Trunks what are you doing here?"

"Im training dad i need to get stronger if i am to beat him"

trunks said looking seriously at vegeta.

"Well your not going to become strong like this, training in 400g is a start but not enough to become that strong" vegeta trained trunks all day while cabi and bulla where out at cabs house.

"Oh cabi, i love your collection" bulla says blushing

"T..thanks bulla" cabi says "you know i never had a girl in my room before"

"Really thats sad"

"H...have you ever had anyone in your room except me?"

"No people run when they see my dad"

"Im not supprised im scared"

"Had your mum said anything about my dad i am really fasinated into how well they know each other"

"Well we share a brother i guess"

"What really!" bulla screams with excitment

"Yea mum got pregnant with vegetas child back on planet 213 when your dad and my mum went out"

"How old was your mother?"

"19 when she got preganant" cabi says looking at her "you know bulla it would be nice to start a family wouldnt it"

"Yea but im too young"

"I dont think so" cabi says looking into bullas eyes.

"Cabi im only 14 my dad will literally kill you and im not ready" bulla shouts running away

"Bulla wait" cabi shouts reaching out to crab her hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I was just saying it's there"

" look I don't want kids yet I'm the youngest of the briefs family and if I have a child first it would look bad ok let's wait for a year before thinking about it ok" cabi realises bullas hand and she walked home

In the gravity room trunks and vegeta where still training.

"Your stong my son. I'm proud"

"thanks dad means a lot"

"Yea Well not strong enough" vegeta says shooting a final flash at him knocking him out cold.

When trunks woke up a few seconds later he had a flash back of the sight of everyone dieing In front of him and he started to cry.

"now son there's no need to cry about a puny little blast like that"

"no it's not that dad I watched everyone die In front of me and I just want to make goku realise what's he's done."

"then why don't you tell him" vegeta says

"because he will try to transform"

" No not this kakarot your kakarot"

Trunks was confused

"we go to the futer and get kakarot to realise what he has done plus I wanna kill him so bad"

"dad no… no-one is killing goku"

Vegeta just nods in disappointment.

And they go in to find bulma.

" woman I need the time machine" vegeta yells

"No no no your not going again vegeta I need you here for bulla"

"but my son" vegeta shouts to bulma

"fine but if your killed your sleeping in the gravity room for a month."

"yes woman I get it not hand over the keys"

The two fly off in the time machine as they go to the futer to fine goku. When they land all they see is distraction. Vegeta just sits next to him and askes him to explain what goku actully did

"Well you where training with wis when goku was with king ki. I was with goten and out kids when all of a sudden me and goten look at each other, we both felt intence energy. Goku was training so much that he turned ssj4 and was gaining power so fast he trancformed again. This trancformation making him turn out of control and start flying to earth and smashing things after smashing king kis planet to dust."

"So your saying he transformed and started to go out of control just like that."

"Yea and after being mind swept of who he actully is he destoyed everyone we cared about. I mean chichi, gohan videl mum you and even goten and the kids, the only people who servive are me mi. You need to help dad please help." trunks says on his ,knees tears streaming down his face as he looks at vegeta.

Vegeta gets an image of goku destoying bulma and bulla and starts to get extreamly angry.

"Come on son we have to find kakarot"

"Thanks dad" trunks gets up and wipes the tears away from his eyes and flys to find kakarot.

The two fly around following the distruction when they come accross goku.

"Goku please come to your sences and realise who you are" trunks says flying infront of goku.

"Noone knows who i am im here to destroy earth and thats what im doing."

"Kakarot you where sent here over 40 years ago to do that but you because a good guy why turn bad now?" vegeta questions

"Because i forgot my mission your majisty"

"Dad he thinks you the prince again and hes gone back to when he was a kid"

"Kakarot you had a family you made me good now snap out of it"

"Shut up prince vegeta just because im stronger then you and now have taken over the duties of destroying earth and you know it" vegeta just snapped and went ssj blue out of anger

"Oh shit… you said your stronger now your in for it" trunks yells

Goku being confused untill vegeta starts to throw him around like a rag doll.

Vegeta throws goku to a rock hitting his head making him snap out of it. Vegeta went to grab him again when goku grabs vegetas fist,

"Hey best buddy why you punchin me for hey?"

"G...goku"

"Yea … oww why does my head hurt?" goku grabs his head in pain

"The hit in the head must of hit the memories back to you" trunks says

"Finally can we go home now?"

"Ot yet father i need to tell goku what happened"

"What do you mean remember?" goku questions

"Goku you tried to go ssj5 and fail you killed everyone and i had to go back to get help do you remember?"

"No all i remember was me trying to charge up and blacking out"

"Oh well you killed everyone, chichi, mum, dad, gohan, videl, goten and the kids."

"Oh god no not chichi"

"Yes goku, what are we going to do now?"

"I think we need to get the dragon balls find them and bring everyone and everything back"

"Good idea goku" vegeta trunks and goku searched the planet for all seven dragon balls and brought them together and with the power of all mighty shenron, they turned everything back to the way it was.

And with that trunks took vegeta back to the past and then went home.

Meanwhile:

A knock comes at the door and bulma answers,

"Hello cabi nice to see you again"

"T-thanks mrs briefs is bulla home?"

"Yes she is shes in her room… BULLA, CABI'S HERE"

"Coming"

"Do you wanna come in cabi?" bulma asks

"Y...yes please"

Bulma lets cabi in and they wait for bulla on the sofa when bulla comes running down.

"Cabi i was wondering when i was going to see you again"

"Y..yea your dad scares me and so i didnt want to come back but i knew i had to to see u again bulla"

"Ok love birds ill leave you two alone"

"Muuuuuuuum dont be like that you where cool before saying that"

"Oh dont you worry im still cool" bulma says tossing a capsual from her pocket and activating it, it pops open to be a new design of a moped"

"Omg thanks mum" bulla capsualizes it and runs upstairs while cabi follows her.

"Trunks cabis here" bulla shouts through trunks door.

"Trunks goten? You ok?" bulla askes

"Yes" trunks shouts giggaling.

"Can i come in?"

"N...no dont come in bulla!" goten shouts in a panic

"Goten your awake" bulla shouts with happyness as she opens the door

"BULLA NO" both goten and trunks shouts as they scramble around for cover

"Ewww gross get some cloths on trunks!" bulla screams as she slams the door and runs to her room

"Bulla no dont" trunks says trying to stop her from crying. the crying brings bulma up asked whats going on when she sees cabi confused trying to comfert bulla and the door to trunks room wide open showing trunks and goten nakid and in the bed covers.

"Oh i see whats happening here ok ok look boys you two get dressed, trunks i hope your

safe and ill go talk to bulla" bulma says closing the door understanding.

Trunks and goten got dressed and went to see if bulla was ok goten dragging the drip with him.

"Trunks... goten why goten your hurt still" bulla screams at them

"Bulla calm down its ok calm down" bulma says hugging bulla

"B...but mum hes my brother and i sore things i shouldnt see on my brother" bulla screams

"Bulla im sorry please forgive me" trunks shouts through the bedroom door.

"Go away trunks i hate you i hate you" bulla screams

Mean while vegeta come running up the stairs after hearing the screaming of bulla

"Bulma bulla whats going on?" vegeta asks

"That horrible asshole is whats wrong" bulla screams

"Wowowow language young lady" vegeta yells

"Sorry dad but hes got be so angry and upset"

"Why whats going on"

"Hun come here" bulma comands

"Whats going on woman"

"Bulla walked in on trunks and goten"

" WHAT!" vegeta screams storming into trunks' room

"Boy you go into your sisters room and appolagize NOW!" vegeta screams at trunks picking him up by the collar of his shirt

"D..day i already have please p..put me down" trunks says shaking

"Please vegeta put him down its all my fualt"

"No goten your not fully healed yet" trunks pleads

"Trunks its ok" a single tear falls down gotens cheek as he looks at trunks. Bulla sees the tear fall and runs to goten to hug him

"Its ok goten im not mad anymore just upset please dont cry"

Goten raps his arm around her

"Bulla not to hard it hurts" goten says to bulla

"You better not hert her again you got that boy"

"Yes dad" at this point cabi is standing in the corner watching the whole thing

Bulma and vegeta go down stairs leaving bulla and cabi in one room and trunks and goten in another

"Trunks what did futer trunks say about our futer?"

"Wekk we have kids and apparntly oliver is just like you"

"Thats so cool" goten says

"You know trunks ive been thinking about the futer wouldnt it be great to have a family." goten asks

"Yes goten but you know if i do what older me says and get mi it would be awkward i haven't spoken to her in years"

Goten just bows his head and nods. Leaving trunks to look at his upset boyfrined.

"Ok ok ill text her"

Goten jumps up and hugs trunks but

"Ow ow ow"

"Whats wrong goten?" trunks says concerned

"I pulled the drip"

"Oh are you ok"

"Yea im ok trunks"

The boys cuddle up together and fall asleep after texting mia.

The next day trunks wakes up to his phone go off he sits up and looks at it and it was mia replying back.

"Good morning trunks i got your message you ok?"

"Hi mia yea i just want to talk"

"About what?"

"Well you know a few years ago my futer self came from the futer"

"Yea"

"Well he came back and started to talk about us"

"What doo you mean us"

"Well this is why i wanted to talk to you mia"

"What do you mean trunks?"

"Well me and goten in the futer have children"

"B...but your gay"

"Yea turns out you give us a egg and carry our child."

"What"

"Yea and well goten is really hyped with having a baby"

"Umm"

"Mia would you carry our baby"

"Umm well this is alot to take in i mean im not sure im ready to get pregnant"

"Well it will be only 9 months and me and goten can help with any way we can"

"Ill think about it"

"Thank you mai, also apparntly me and goten get married in a year and a halfs time and well im inviting you"

" thank you trunks how nice of you"

The conversation ended there and goten turns outting his hand out over the bed expecting to feel trunks. But noone was there. He opens his eyes to find he was a lone in the bed, he pans accross the room to see the room completly empty. He gets up grabbing the iv stand and walks out the room to bump into bulla

"bulla have you seen trunks?"

"Yea he was heading down stairs he said he had to talk to mum for somthing."

"Thanks bulla."

Goten runs down stairs but bumping into bulma making her step backwards.

"Wow carefull your still attatched to a drip you know your not supposed to be walking around"

"Yea yea wheres trunks"

"Oh he went out i gave him some cash because he said he was going to see mi"

"O..oh" goten walked up to the bedroom again bowing his head in sadness to find his boyfrined had left him with no note or anything.

An hour later trunks came home with mia and went to the bedroom.

"Goten i need to talk to you" trunks said out of breath

"What is is trunks" trunks told mia to wait outside while he went in to talk to goten. Mi nodded as trunks walks in closing the door behind him

"Trunks look noone can here us and noone except mia knows what im about to do."

"What are you talking about?" goten asks

"Look goten weve been going out for almost 2 years now and weve been friends all our lives and i think thats enough time"

"Enough time for wha….." before goten finished he knew what trunks was doing

"goten …" trunks got down on one knee

"Will you marry me?" trunks popped the question to goten. Goten was speechless, he knew it was coming yet he didnt know what to say

"Trunks im speechless i"

"Just say yes goten" trunks says holding a dimond ring in a little black box.

"Y..yes of course i will" trunks jumps up and hugs goten minding his drip not to pull it out of his arm. He puts the ring on gotens fingure and sits up

"What about you dont you have a ring trunks?"

"Of course i do wanna do the honar in putting it on me?"

"Of course i will" goten takes the ring off trunks and slips it onto his fingure.

"Wait here i need to get mia" trunks opens the door and mia walks in

"Congrats you two" mia says.

"Thanks but why are you here mia?"

"Trunks told me whats happaning and im here to say yes, i will carry your baby goten"

"What you will!" goten jumps out of bed and hugs both trunks and goten.

"So when should we do this?" asked mia

"We should do this tomorrow after our family go to bed" trunks says both mia and goten nods.

"But trunks when are we going to tell are parents that were engaged?"

"We will tell them at dinner, which is in 10 so mia are you staying?"

"No i need to get back so ill meet you at the gate at 11pm tomorrow"

"Deal" both trunks and goten agree at the same time.

At tea the boys sat next to each other trunks holding gotens hand for comfert as the thought of telling his parents petrafide him.

"Its ok goten ill do the talking"

"Thanks trunks."

When the whole table was set and everyone was sat down trunks stood up

"Umm can i have your attention please, umm me and goten have some news"

"Uhkk can it wait im starving!" vegeta grunts.

"Umm well me and goten are well …"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT BOY" vegeta yells

" were engaged!"

"WHAT!" vegeta screams knocking half the plates on the floor.

"Is that why you needed the money trunks"

"Yea mom that is" trunks sat down and held gotens hand above the table so everyone can see the two dimond rings

"Your going to be my brother in law goten" bulla says with excitment.

"Yea bulla i am"

"Will you have children"

The boys look at each other and blush trying not to give away the secret.

"Sure maby" goten says in a shaky voice.

Bulma looked at the boys with a curious eye as they blushed.

"So whens the wedding?" bulma asked keeping to herself that she can see throught thoes two boys.

"Does chichi know?" bulma continued

"No your the only ones" trunks says

everyone wishes them congrats and after dinner the boys run to there rooms, but As the boys run up the stairs bulma runs up after them.

"Look boys whats going on."

"W...what do you mean mum?"

"Well when bulla asked you if your going to have children you blushed and goten you where shaking whats going on you can tell me ill keep it a secret."

"Well mum umm…" they boys took a while to get courage to say.

"Were going to have a baby"

"What how ?" bulma said trying not to yell

"Mia is coming over tomorrow night and shes agreed to be our doner."

"Omg boys thats amazing" bulma runs up the last 2 steps and hugs the boys before going down the stairs again

"Come on goten lets go to our room." trunks says putting his arm around him.

They go to the bedroom and lock the door checking its definatly locked.

The start to get dressed for bed when trunks puts his hands around goten, the coldness of the ring against gotens skin makes him get goose bumps.

"Now that were engaged … why dont we celebrate." trunks wispers into gotens ear.

"Ok" goten agrees, as goten says that trunks puts one of his hands deeper down gotens chest to is belly and to the elastic of his boxars.

"You ready goten" he wispers again.

Goten nods as trunks puts his hand down his boxars and grabs the semi errect penis.

Goten tences a little as the sensation arousals him.

Trunks spins goten around and pulls down his boxars allowing the dick to plop out, trunks then grabs goten close and kisses him slowly moving from lips to neck.

Once he gets to the neck he sucks and kisses leavng little hickeys all over gotens neck moving down to his upper chest and sholders.

"Trunks what are you doing." goten says concerned.

"Whats wrong dont you like it" goten just golps as trunks carries on moving down untill he reaches the fully errect penis.

He grabs it with one hand while the other grabbs gotens ass and pulls him in closer as trunks starts to suck goten off. A low moan comes from goten as the plessure hits.

Trunks stops and pushes goten to the bes.

"You ok goten?" he says concerned not to his the drip.

"Yea" goten says trying not to be too loud.

Trunks then gets ontop and starts to suck again this time trunks sucks faster and hard making goten clench the bed, moaning like anything.

Trunks deep throats untill goten moans and almost screams as he cums into trunks mouth.

Trunks gets up swollowing the cum leaving a little dribble roll down his mouth and down his chin. Trunks then sits on goten and kisses him, goten licks the cum from trunks lip and kisses him passionatly slipping his toung in aswell.

While deep into the kiss trunks grabbs the sensitive dick and puts it at the entrance to his asswhole where goten starts to get nervous. Goten has never been the giving end of the sex only the recieving.

"Trunks you sure"

"Dont worry ill be gental." trunks says slowly putting the bell of the penis inside the whole and slowly slipping down. Trunks gives a loud moan off as the dick slid in. goten trying to muffle the loud screams he wants to give.

"Y...you ok g..goten?" trunks trys to ask as he starts to jerk himself off.

"Yea…" goten says through a pillow.

Trunks starts to bounce along side of jerking himself off as goten pulls trunks in for a kiss.

"Oh trunks keep going keep going" goten screams

"Ohh goten oh your so good" trunks screams

The two boys scream as they get closer, " revenge …. CANNON" the boys scream as they cum. Trunks cum shooting all over gotens chest. Trunks collaps on goten covering himself in his own cum but out of exastion.

Goten and trunks lay there trunks not even had enough energy to pull out, just lay there untill a knock comes at the door.

"Boys is me let me in" cabi askes.

"Oh shit goten quick get dressed." trunks wispers jumping up as a load of cum drips down his leg from his ass. "Trunks here" goten throws a towl at truks to wipe himself with.

"Thanks here put this on" trunks throws goten a pair of pjs. As he drys off and puts cloths on

"Open up will you" cabi asks again .

"Coming" trunks yells goten giggles at the jock trunks just made.

"Real mature goten wow" trunks says smerking at goten.

The sound of the lock clicking made cabi step back.

"Come in mind the mess"

"Oh i will" cabi says stepping over towls over the floor.

"Whats up?"

"Well becasue i love goten and well im ready to marry him"

"Really wow boys i got a lot to learn from you two, ilove your sister trunks yet your dad scares me i dont know what to do, but anyway congrats"

"Thanks"

cabi walks out the room with trunks following.

" also good job hiding the cum boys, try cleaning up a little before your mum or dad come ok"

Trunks blushes as he knew that cabi heard

"whe else heard?"

"Well i herd it from the kitchen so probably everyone"

Trunks blushs and turns bright pink.

"Ok well good night boys" cabi says turning and walking down the corridoor.

trunks turn and joins goten in bed.

"Oh goten when is that uv drip coming out?"

"Oh yea tomorrow morning."

"Oh shit i better clean up before dad comes up"

Trunks jumps up and throws all the dirty laundry in the washing basket in the corner of there room as goten turns and falls asleep.

Trunks then joins him kissing his forhead before cuddling up and falling asleep himself.

The next morning the doctor came and checked up on goten.

"you don't have a temperature and your not pail no more so I'm going to take your drip out but call back up if you feel anything."

The paramedic took the if out and left leaving trunks and goten alone in the room when they decided to have fun.

Trunks starts to sit on goten and put his hands on gotenks and puts gotens wrist above his head before starting to hiss him pashionatly and then slowly outing his toung inside goten mouth. Goten just rolled with it and did the same making trunks moan. Before they could start anything a creaking notice came from behind them and when trunks looked back the door was wide open with bulla standing about to knock at the door.

"Oh bulla hey" trunks said getting of goten but before trunks could go to talk to her she runs in and jumps onto goten

" you ok goten?" bulla said

"Yea I'm fine?" goten was confused as bulla was never like this

" I was worried as everyone who gets those things are always seriously hurt and I don't want my new brother getting hurt like that" bulla says putting her arms around goten.

"It's ok bulla he's not dieing" trunks says

All of a sudden the door goes but no-one answers to trunks runs downstairs to answer it

"oh hey pan you ok I wasn't expecting"

With that pan comes in and runs up to see bulla

The two girls go into bullasroom to play when trunks walks back up to his room to be with goten when bumping into bulma

"who was at the door?"

"pan she's in with bulla"

"Ok so that's one we're still expecting marron"

"what what do u mean?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you the girls are having a slumber party and your swooping rooms for the night tonight as your room is larger is that ok?"

"why can't you put them in the spare bedroom as you know you have like half a dozen?"

"because there not set up and I'm to tierd to set them up"

"ahhh mum I need to clean it up"

" of what hey" bulma asks with a cheeky grin

"mum please" trunks says blushing

"Ok ok I'll do a spare room up"

"thank you mother" trunks says as he runs to his room locking the door behind him.

"now goten that were alone why don't u show me how well u really are"

"trunks what's gotten over you?"

"the fact that your going to be my husband and that where going to have a child together I want all the time in the world"

Goten gets out of bed and walks over to trunks what was still by the door, kissing his lips and grabbing his hand goten lead trunks to the bed and told him to sit.

"Look trunks how are we going to get both of our sperm in mia tonight without having to take turns i mean surely we should just keep it simple not orgi or anything right?"

"Well i was thinking of fusion and having sex with mia that way"

"Will that work?"

"Probably i meas fution does turn 2 bodys into one and that was surly our sperm would be to"

"Your right"

"So shell we warm up for tonight?" ask trunks leaning into goten kissing his lips gently

"Sure" goten said in a sexual way

"Why dont you take that top of goten you look way to hot" trunks says helping goten out of his sticky top

Trunks then climbs ontop of goten kissing his lips while unbuttoning his trousers.

"Why are you staying clothed trunks take some off will you"

"Ok" trunks then stands up and starts to strip untill both boys are in there boxers.

"This good for you my love?"

"Nope" goten replies indicating for him to take even the boxers of.

"Ok ok" trunks says with a smerk and then jumping on goten "come here you" he said giggaling. The twos started to kiss each other passionatly trunks lowering his hand and starting to jerk goten off a little teasing him while they kiss goten thought it was unfair and so he pushed trunks off and lay him down then kissing down his body from the lips to the neck to the chest then then to the dick where he started to suck trunks off. Trunks gave off a little moan as goten sucked deeper and deeper slowly gagging himself as he did so.

"Oh goten no dont stop" he said holding gotens head making his keep going.

Goten then got up and wispered into trunks' ear "wanna do somthing new?"

"Sure what is it?" trunks replyed with curiousosity

"Why dont we try 69?" trunks' eyes widened at the thought and instantly agreed.

The two boys possissions themselfs and then start to suck each other, making both of them moan with every suck.

After a few minute goten started to cum, "trunks im about to.." he tried to warn him but it was too late he couldnt keep it in any longer and had cum in trunks mouth, the instant that gotens cum hit trunks made trunks cum into gotens mouth. The warm goey texture made it hard to swollow but both boys did with little dripples of it dripping down the sides of the mouth.

Both boys sat up and lay in bed trying not to get cum over the blankets.

"You dont think we were loud do you?" goten asked

"I dont know?" but with that a loud nock came at the door.

"Boys its me open up" vegetas voice said through the door.

"Oh god no not dad" trunks says panicing throwing cloths around like nothing happened.

"Uhh, hang on dad"

"Uhk i havnt got all day" vegeta started to get impatiant.

"Uh hi dad" trunks said wearing only pj bottoms and goten in bed fully clothed.

"Look boys i … um" vegeta started but stopped after seeing the dribble of cum drip down his chin.

"Can i come in" vegeta asked trying not to be discuseted about what hes seeing.

"Sure" he lets him in and goten gives a little signal to clean his chin.

"Oh sorry" trunks says wipeing his chin.

"Look boys im not happy with that idea of you two being gay but at the same time im not going to disown you. And now after talking to your mother i have desided to be ok with you guys going out. Youve chosen a good kid trunks, even if that kid is the of spring of kakarot."

"Thanks dad that means alot" trunks says hugging vegeta.

"Right look you boys clean up and if i hear you two again you will not be doing it in my house again"

"Uhh your house surly this is mums house"

"S..shut up" he says trying to be the man of the house.

Vegeta leaves leaving the boys alone in the room and before they know it it was tea time.

After tea the boys stand up together.

"where r u going?" Asked bulma

"I'm going to bed" trunks said looking at goten

"Ok well no no noice"

"Ok mum" trunks and goten run up the bedroom and plan on how there going to to get Mia in there room without anyone finding her.

"Hey trunks why don't we get her through your window I mean the roof forms a ramp which she can climb up"

"good idea"

That night at 11pm everyone was in bed and trunks and goten snuck down to the front door to let Mia in

"Quick mia upstairs we've not told anyone."

"Really youve not told anyone?"

"No not really" goten adds as the three walk back to the room before getting cought by bulma

"Umm hi mum" trunks says gulping a little pushing mia and goten behind him

"So i see you got mia in i hope your not planning on doing anything"

"Mum please dont do this you know whats going on so leave us to it"

"Well as long as your sure this is what you want."

"Yea is it bulma" goten says standing infront of trunks

"Fine go but you better take care of mia while shes you know what"

"Thanks mum"

turnks, goten and mia walk off to the bedroom before talking.

"So goten trunks how is this gonna happen?" mia asks a little scared

"We were going to fuse"

"Thats sounds good to me" mia agrees.

The two boys get up and are about to fuse when the door goes. Trunks goes to answer it and it was bulma again.

"Hey m..mum whats going on?"

"Im just checking whats going on after is mia sleeping over or is she leaving?"

"Shes staying the night, can u give an excuse to dad or somthing?"

"Sure ill just say she came early in the morning to talk to you."

"Thanks mum"

"You sure your ready for this i mean children are a big responsability"

"As long as your here mum im sure ill be ok"

"Ok goodnight trunks." bulma left and trunks closed the door and jumped back into possision

"Fu...sion…. Haaaa!" the two boys yelled as they did the fusion dance.

"You ready mia were going to send you to other world" gotenks says as he jumps infrom of mia.

"You go ahead gotenks" gotenks starts to lay mia down and kiss her lips softly as she slowly unzipped gotenks jacket. Gotens slowly and carfully lifts her top up and starts to suduce her.

"Gotenks are you sure you want this"

"Only if you are my love" gotenks replys

"Yes gotenks im ready lets do this"

Gotenks started to slide in and out of mia slow then getting faster and faster until he was pounding her

"Oh gotenks faster faster oh" mia starts to scream making gotenks turn to look at the door and back to mia putting his hand on her mouth muffling the screams

"Shh mia we can't be loud

Mia nods before

" ahhhh" mia cums alls over gotenks

"Bad mia no finishing before the almighty gotenks"

"Sorry" mia tries to say through the breathing

Gotenks gives a few more pounds before Cumming all in mia making her scream through the pleasure.

"Mia shh" gotenks screams before a loud rapid bang comes at the door.

"Trunks gotenks shut the fuck up" vegeta shouts trying to open the door.

"No vegeta" gotenks shouts throughout the door slamming the door shut.

"G.. Gotenks?" Vegeta questions

"Vegeta font open up"

"I font wanna know what your doing in there but shut the fuck up"

"Sorry vegeta"

Vegeta walks back into his bedroom and gets in bed with bulma

"What the hell are those two boys doing in there" vegeta asks sat upright in bed

"You font wanna know hun" bulma says cuddling up to vegeta trying to sleep

"You know font u woman"

"Mabye"

"Then spit it out" vegeta yells

"Not when your acting like that"

"Fine tell me what the boys are doing bulma" he says quiter and calmer

"You won't like it but there with mia making a baby"

"WHAT"

"Told u you won't like it"

"Making a baby?"

"Yes mia agreed to carry it"/

" great they having even got there own house"

"We have plenty of room and why are u complaining you complaining"

"Because I'm going to listen to the brat crying"

"Shut up and go to sleep vegeta"

"Eck fine"

In the other room gotenks was getting dressed when the time ran out.

"Trunks gotens you seperate"

"I guess half hour is up" trunks says

"Anyway mia are u tiered because we are"

goten curls up in the corner of the double bed next to the wall like he always does as mi curled up next to him leaving trunks to hug both and they all fell asleep.

The next morning a knock came at the door waking goten up. He sat up and the door knocked again. Looking down he sore he's only in his boxers. Goten got up and got trunks dressing gown and answers the door.

"Ah goten where's trunks?" Bulma asks

"He's still asleep with mia"

"OK don't tell him that vegeta knows about mia."

"What vegeta knows" goten yells at bulma making trunks turn in the bed behind

Goten turns to the sound of rusaling come from behind him to see trunk still asleep.

"Ah he knows how?"

" it came up last knight when vegeta came to bed asking why gotenks was in the room and it just came out im sorry. But anyway breakfast will be ready in 20 so does mia want any?"

"Mum there still asleep but put some on anyway and if she doesnt eat it i will" goten says closing the door to a simple nod from bulma.

Goten closes the door and walks back to the bed and cirls up to trunks who was spooning mia.

"Trunks wake up" goten wispered into his ear. Trunks moved slightly turning to cuddle goten who was led in the bed next to him, gotens warmth drew trunks in closer.

"Trunks come on breakfast is in 20 minutes." goten says shaking him slightly.

"Hu goten?" trunks says opening his eyes slightly.

"Finally" goten says falling back to the pillow.

"Why am i nakid? …. Why are you nakid!" he says conserned.

"Dont you remember anything from last night?" goten says to him looking into his eyes.

"No what happened."

"We agreed to have sex with mia to have a baby"

"What really" trunks shouts.

"Shhhhh dont wake her"

"What!" trunks asked confused looking behind him to see mia half nakid in the covers looking like an angle.

"Goten you better get dressed mum will be up any minute to call us down" trunks says throwing his shirt over to him.

The two boys got dressed and left mia to sleep.

10 minutes when by and mia woke up to an empty, meesy room. She sat up and realised that she was still naked from the night before, she smiled to herself and got out of bed to change but dropped her phone on the floor making a big bang which the two boys herd.

"You hear that" trunks says

"Yea shes awake" goten replies "umm yea we have to go…"

"Where are you two off to?" vegeta asks stopping the two boys in there tracks. The two boys turn a shade of red but run off.

"Woman where are they going?"

"Going to there room vegeta" bulma says giving him a wink.

"Your vulgar woman"

"Oh you love it really"

Up in the bedroom trunks and goten burst through the door to see a shy mia sat at the desk drawing

"Mia!" the boys shout at they close the door.

"Goten, trunks where have you been"

"We went down for breakfast" trunks replys

"Yea we got you some to mi" goten adds inocently


End file.
